sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
NRG Recording Studios
NRG Recording Studios is a recording facility located in North Hollywood, California that was created by producer and mixer Jay Baumgardner in 1992. Facilities *Studio A console: custom vintage Neve 8068 built by Pat Schneider *Studio B console: custom vintage Neve 8078 *Studio C console: SSL9000j SAN at NRG Chief Engineer Wade Norton and Owner Jay Baumgardner worked with Paul Levy of Advanced Audio Rentals to make NRG the first studio to incorporate a Fibre Channel storage area network (SAN) into their facility. This allowed for reduced noise inside of the control rooms and provided tighter security to clients by automatically backing up sessions into a secured central location. Albums recorded * Cracked Rear View - Hootie & the Blowfish (1994) * Follow the Leader - Korn (1998) * Significant Other - Limp Bizkit (1999) * Hybrid Theory - Linkin Park (2000) * Conspiracy of One - The Offspring (2000) * Break the Cycle - Staind (2001) * Fallen - Evanescence (2003) * Meteora - Linkin Park (2003) * Contraband - Velvet Revolver (2004) * Minutes to Midnight - Linkin Park (2007) * Living Things - Linkin Park (2012) Artists who have worked at NRG Recording * Hed PE * 12 Stones * 311 * Adema * Alicia Keys * Alien Ant Farm * Anberlin * Atomship * Avril Lavigne * Badflower * Beck * Bon Jovi * Boysetsfire * Buckcherry * Bush * B'z * Chris Cornell * Coal Chamber * Common * Dance Hall Crashers * Dashboard Confessional * Dave Navarro * Deadsy * Dido * Die Trying * Died Pretty * DJ Z-Trip * Drowning Pool * Endwell * Escape The Fate * Evanescence * Eve 6 * Everlast * Fear Factory * Finger Eleven * Fiona Apple * Foo Fighters * Fort Minor * Full Scale * Girl On Fire * Godsmack * Good Charlotte * Helmet * Hollywood Undead * Hoobastank * Hootie & the Blowfish * Hot Hot Heat * HIM * Ice Cube * Ima Robot * Incubus * Jay-Z * Jimi Hendrix Experience * John Fogerty * Jurassic 5 * Kanye West * KAT-TUN * Kelly Clarkson * Korn * Limp Bizkit * LostAlone * Lostprophets * Lit * Mae * Matchbox Twenty * Melissa Etheridge * Michael Franti & Spearhead * Michelle Branch * Montecristo * Monterey Pop Festival * Motörhead * Nas * New Found Glory * No Doubt * Ontronik * Orgy * P.O.D. * Papa Roach * Poe * Powerspace * Puddle of Mudd * Revis * Robin Thicke * Rooney * Sara Bareilles * Save Ferris * Scary Kids Scaring Kids * Seether * Silverstein * Slayer * Staind * Static-X * Stereomud * Stone Temple Pilots * Strata * Sugar Ray * The 88 * The Iron Maidens * The Monkees * The Offspring * The Panic Channel * Thomas Dolby * Three Days Grace * Tom Petty * Tonight Alive * Toots & the Maytals * Tracy Chapman * Trik Turner * Trust Company * Velvet Revolver * White Zombie * Yellowjackets * You Me At Six External links * NRG Studios Official Site * Interview with Jay Baumgardner, HitQuarters Apr 2005 Category:Recording studios in California Category:North Hollywood, Los Angeles